elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Polychrome Burst
"Ok so basically I was REALLY into Jojo when I started creating the first few Artifacts and I said to myself we NEED an Artifact that has time powers. A couple of good ideas later, here we are. Strongest Artifact in the Novel" Polychrome Burst is the Ice Delta Artifact, and was the fourth Artifact to be created by the Great Kings. It is currently in the possession of Serina Morriyane. Appearance * A Compressed Flow Crystal Orb about the size of a size 3 football, give or take (Fits in Mmanuell-Khan's hand if he splays his fingers) * The Artifact has a small tint of lavender to it's Lavender glow, because it's the Ice Delta Artifact (just a design choice) * The outside of the orb is "decorated" with intricate mechanical pieces. * Inside is a C.F.C cylinder that allows P.C Burst to do what it does. You can see the cylinder from outside of the orb. * It's colour fluctuates between Bright White, turquoise, and Lavender * The Two hemispheres of the orb can be pulled apart slightly, better revealing the cylinder inside of the Artifact connecting the two parts together * Unlike the rest of the artifact the cylinder has no moving parts, instead magically extending and retracting when it needs to. Abilities Raw Snow Magic Polychrome Burst is able to shoot massive blasts of Ice Magic in the form of freezing cold Snow. As with all of the Deltas, it is incredibly unstable in the sense that its attacks cannot be precisely controlled. Time Manipulation When activated, Polychrome Burst will proceed to slow down or speed up Time within a spherical area of the user's choice to about 17150 times slower of faster than normal, greatly Inhibiting movement and slowing down the speed of magic attacks of anyone and anything within the area. The area under Polychrome Burst's influence is seen as having inverted colours from the outside. Everything looks completely normal if you're inside of it. This has many, many uses, ranging from being able to freeze attacks for long enough to dodge them with ease, to encasing yourself in an area of sped up time to complete long tasks that would otherwise take months in a matter of seconds. Only a small radius that surrounds the user isn't affected. The size of this radius can be changed according to the user's will, from about the size of a thin membrane around their body, to just enough space to fit ten people. When Polychrome Burst is speeding up time, the user is always affected. The larger the size of the radius, the more Flow the artifact takes from the User to fuel itself. Frozen Time When the effects of Polychrome Burst are dispersed the inverted colours of all the areas affected will produce ultra-cold spikes of "frozen time": blindingly bright, sparkling manifestations of time-space that emanate icy mist and vibrate with a strange, otherworldly pitch. If the user was inside of the slowed area at the moment of dispersion, the frozen time will fly out and home in on enemies. Keep in mind it'll only attack people the user considers enemies; If there are no enemies nearby the spikes quickly shatter after being formed. If there was an enemy inside of the slowed area at the moment of dispersion, the frozen time will fly at them. Ways to Kill People * Cover someone in enough Snow that they can't get out. Let them freeze to death under the avalanche. * Hit someone with a blast of Snow that has so much force they either: ** Break all their bones ** Hit a wall and die from the impact ** Have their head knocked off Hit or Miss, Frozen time never misses, Huh?. When the spikes hit an enemy, one of three things will happen: # They shatter into a pile of frozen chunks of flesh # They begin to age so rapidly that they die of old age within seconds, after which their rotting body decomposes into a pile of atoms, then "reverse ages" into them as a baby, before aging back to the moment they got hit, glitching into different points in their life. This continues for about a minutes or so before the affected is encased in a veil of frozen time that shatters into a million pieces. They are dead. Forever # They begin to randomly blink around. then they disappear. Random parts of them begin to blink back into existence momentarily: A headless face, a floating heart,an empty husk of skin, until pieces of them start dropping out of nowhere, until only a pile of blood, organs, bones, and skin, remain. Limitations Trying to actually stop time is something beyond Polychrome burst's capacity. Nothing will happen if this is attempted. Leaving a part of an object or person within an area of slowed down/sped up time rather than the entirety of it causes some issues with physics that the Great Kings couldn't find a way around, and thus attempting to do so was made impossible during Polychrome Burst's creation. Anything inside or touching PC Burst's slowed-down area is affected. Trivia For the longest time Frozen Time was called "weird-ice-timey-wimey-space-shit". I also forgot that the Delta Artifacts all have to have Raw Elemental Power. Polychrome Burst only had Time/Space powers once. Category:Delta Artifacts Category:Inorganic Artifacts Category:Ice Artifacts